[unreadable] MCNC-RDI and InnerOptic are proposing research and development of new technologies that will build a real-time three-dimensional (3-D) depth extraction laparoscope for use in minimally invasive surgery. The proposed bioengineering research is highly innovative, proposing a high impact in the vital area of visualizing an internal (minimally invasive) surgery site as if it were an open surgery site. If successful, the 3-D depth extraction laparoscope could be a revolutionary surgical tool for the over two million laparoscopic surgeries performed annually in the U.S. alone. This technology is high-risk in terms of its innovative three dimensional perspective of internal organs, versus the traditional two dimensions, which would significantly improve surgeons' tool maneuverability around delicate internal organs during operations. The research design can be grouped into three phases. Phase I will be the planning and design of a specialized optical device, the Electrostatic Actuator (Artificial Eyelid) to meet the structured light pattern requirements of the InnerOptic's novel 3-D laparoscope. Phase II will be the fabrication of an Artificial Eyelid shutter array, a corresponding opto-mechanical mounting subsystem, and a high-voltage electronic driving board to control the position of the eyelids in the array. Phase III will prototype, integrate, and test the 3D laparoscope using the Artificial Eyelid transmissive display element and driver circuitry to demonstrate structured light patterns at rates required for surgery. A key requirement for a medical 3D laparoscope is the creation of structured light patterns in a highly optically efficient manner to obtain sufficient illumination from a compact, collimated light source. The Artificial Eyelid has been identified as an excellent solution to this requirement. Integration of the two technologies is conceptually feasible and would provide the most effective bioengineering method to achieve the visual imaging modalities surgeons require for their daily laparoscopic and endoscopic operation. [unreadable] [unreadable]